


Never Goodbye

by Luftig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Loss, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luftig/pseuds/Luftig
Summary: Saying goodbye is hard, but maybe, she doesn't have to.———Written for Day 6 of the Reddit Daily Prompts: Farewell
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Never Goodbye

_“Fare thee well so long_

_Hate to say goodbye to you_

_I can tell you're gone_

_By the way I'm missing you_

_Don't you realize you're everything to me?”_

_\- “Fare Thee Well” Stone Temple Pilots_

* * *

Every day was the same for Wanda. It had become a routine, ever since Tony’s funeral. 

Shuri had approached her as people started to leave and invited her to come back to Wakanda because she believed she found a way to bring _him_ back _._ After the Battle of Wakanda, the surviving Avengers and Wakandans recovered Vision’s body and he had rested there for five years. Shuri told her that she downloaded Vision’s memory files before Corvus Glaive ambushed them. 

Wanda immediately agreed to go with Shuri and T’Challa had found her a place to stay at no expense per his younger sister’s insistence. 

That was two weeks ago.

Vision had been placed in a cradle similar to the one he had been created in. Shuri came and went, always deep in thought as she stared at holograms for hours and hours on end.

Wanda sat down in the chair left next to his cradle. At first, the Wakandans that guarded him kept putting the chair back under the desk after she left for the night, but they quickly resigned their efforts when they realized that she would keep coming back. Each and every day. Never missing. 

Vision laid there all day and all night. Alone and dormant. The gash in his head had been repaired, the exposed copper wires put back where they belonged. Shuri kindly mended the gash back into a smooth surface with vibranium. The only part of him that was different was the indent in the center of his forehead where the Mind Stone used to be. His reds and greens remained colorless and he was left in shades of monochrome. He almost looked the same as he did before… before Thanos took him from her as she watched helplessly.

“Hey, Vis,” Wanda whispered, caressing his head gently. 

It was odd. She still _felt_ him. When she opened her mind, she could feel his presence. Faint, she had to concentrate to reach him, but when she did, he was like a comforting blanket. It was like he was still with her. His mind was always so calm compared to hers. Every day, his presence grew stronger, yet he never woke up. She only hoped that he knew that she was there. 

“Today was difficult,” she said, tears already welling in her eyes. She took in a shaky breath to compose herself and blinked the tears away. “I wish you had been there. You would have known what to do, thought your way through this. You always did.”

“She can’t find you, Vis,” her voice broke. “Shuri, she’s been trying so hard to bring you back. But she’s missing something and there’s nothing I can do to help her. I’m so useless.”

She hated that she didn’t know how to bring him back. 

“Please, please, come back to me, Vision, I miss you so much,” Wanda said. One of her tears fell on to him and she fastidiously wiped it up with her sleeve. “I know you’re still in there, just give me something to let me know you’re hearing me. Anything, please.”

Nothing.

Wanda swallowed the lump in her throat. It was in vain, a false hope. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I can’t do anything. Just tell me how to help you.”

Still, there was nothing.

She tried something different, something she hadn’t done before. Red tendrils of her magic drifted from her fingers that rested on his head, the energy filling the spot in his head where the Stone should have been. In that strand of her power, she focused her own consciousness so that he would hopefully feel her too. And she conveyed her love as strongly as she could, sharing memories of their time together in Europe, the stolen moments of happiness they had. 

Despite her efforts, she received no response. Vision remained motionless in the cradle.

“I’m sorry,” she said again, reluctantly pulling her hand away. She sniffled and dried her eyes. “I have to go back soon, I don’t want to leave you, but Sam told me he needs me to come back to America. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“I love you. I will always love you so much, Vis,” Wanda leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to his head. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

As she turned to leave before she completely broke down, she was stopped by a voice. _His_ voice. 

_“Wanda.”_

Her name was spoken in her mind, full of adoration with a hint of confusion. There was a soft brush against her mind and she was flooded with emotions, hitting her like a ton of bricks. It was him. 

_“Wanda. I hear you. I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, posting twice in one week. Who am I?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Have a nice day.


End file.
